Imprinted: Book 1 (The Lonely Hearts Club)
by myW0NDERWALL
Summary: Paul is a lonely wolf just trying to live his life. Ivy is studying to be a vet at Forks U. And then two lonely hearts meet... "When you've found your soul mate, you think life is going one way, and suddenly it's completely apparent it's not. You have to rethink your whole purpose." Paul/OC, lots of fluff
1. Imprinted Info

Imprinted Info: 

Takes place post-breaking dawn. This series is mostly _**non-cannon**_ and the only characters I own are those not recognized from Twilight. At the end of this series, everyone will be imprinted, because I want them to be. (That's 7 of them I'm writing).

Jacob and Sam are one full pack, as Jacob doesn't imprint on Renesmee. Sam is the Alpha so Jacob can open his own shop, but Sam respects Jacob's alpha heritage. Most other things go on as usual, including the Volutri-witness battle at the end of breaking dawn, just without the Jacob/Renesmee stuff.

The Cullens are still in Forks for the time being and Claire lives with Emily due to her parent's jobs. But Quil and Claire are not imprinted.

Imprinted **BEFORE **the series:

Leah Clearwater (23) and Nikoli Hudson (25) – Leah works at Jacob's shop, while Nikoli is a firefighter. He has a great personality which made Leah easier to handle in the pack.

Sam Uley (24) and Emily Uley-Young (23) – married and pregnant. Sam is the alpha/maintenance worker for La Push. Emily is a secretary for La Push School.

Jared Cameron (19) and Kim Cameron (19) – newlyweds. Jared works with Sam and Kim doesn't work.

List of Wolves to be imprinted (all will be at the end):

Paul Lahote (19)

Brady Fuller (15)

Collin Littlesea (15)

Embry Call (19)

Quil Alteara (18)

Jacob Black (18)

Seth Clearwater (16)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Ivy**

_I honestly do not know how Forks came up with the money to build a University. Who knows- maybe at some dull point in time people loved being in gloomy towns and this place flourished. But today, the school was nothing more than a large building with no more than three courses offered. And, sadly, my course of choice was covered by the local university. Thanks grandma and grandpa, for the amazing home I inherited… not._

Ivy stepped out into the pounding rain, locking the screen door and leaving the windows open. The piece of shit house that her grandparents had left to her in their will had been around for years. Her mother never visited the place due to a falling-out with her parents- lucky for her- but it was convenient for her schooling. So Ivy McKinley went from surfer Cali girl to rainy small-town slum.

Her cousin had already left for Forks High, where she went to school while her parents relocated, so she decided to take the car. Not that Maui wasn't allowed to drive- she was. But you snooze you lose, and the Hawaii girl didn't have enough time to fill up before school started. So she was running there. Sucker.

Leaving the ocean-paint-peeling residence behind, Ivy pulled out of the driveway in her cousin's cute green buggy and headed towards the University that sat on the outskirts of Forks, Washington. Cranking the heat, the sun-kissed blonde pulled her thin jacket farther around her ice-cold hands. She really needed to invest in something warmer before the winter months approached.

Forks University was a faded brick building that held an office, a few storerooms and a cafeteria on the bottom floor. On the tiny second floor were the classrooms and labs that supported the big three areas of study you could take: Veterinarian studies, Wildlife studies and Indigenous studies. Ivy had enrolled two months ago in Veterinarian studies, and she was already bombed with work that the small community- which lacked a qualified vet- stacked on her plate… much to her displeasure.

Ivy and Maui never even got unpacked completely- her closet consisted of clothes thrown everywhere in two piles- clean and somewhat clean- and boxes were half-empty and kicked around the room. No time for sightseeing or neighbourly visits. They hadn't even checked out the beach in the nearby reservation that was on the top of their list.

The tall, thin structure came into view at the end of a small dirt road. Oh, how she enjoyed having only two hours a day in that hell-hole. Ivy wasn't even out of the car yet when her phone rang. Sighing, she picked it out of her bag and looked at the caller- ID.

_I swear, if it's that vet again I am going to flip. _**'Incoming call from: Maui.' **With raised brows, Ivy pressed the talk button and pressed the phone to her ear while starting her walk to the front doors. "Hey, chica. Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

The cocky reply came through the phone no sooner than she expected, _"I could say the same to you."_

"You phoned me," Ivy defended, pulling the doors open and stepping into the warm building. As her cousin replied, Ivy checked the lecture schedule. **'Mrs. Gage-Room 203-10:30'. **

"_That's beside the point,"_ Maui answered in a stand-off voice. Taking a deep breath to gather her train of thought, she continued, _"Anywho, tomorrow is Saturday… think we can spare a day to visit that beach in La Push? It's supposed to have killer waves this time of year!"_

Ivy couldn't help but sigh in content; that sounded nicer than a warm jacket for her freezing southern ass. She could wait a few more paychecks for that. "Sure, chica, I'm in."

"Ms. McKinley, please wait." Turning around at the top of the staircase, Ivy saw an elderly man who she almost brushed right past, recognizing him as one of the office secretaries. He was sitting at an information table which held pamphlets for an upcoming fundraiser. Ivy silently hoped he wasn't going to guilt her into helping keep this dump up and running.

Ivy took the phone away from her ear and acknowledged the old man. He gave her a pleased smiled before informing her, "The La Push vet called, reporting to us that you did some phenomenal work the other day."

_He wasn't even a qualified vet_, Ivy thought. _I probably have more training than him. _"Well, tell him I said thanks." Before Ivy could turn and dash away from the charitable man, he pressed on.

"He is willing to give you credit for stopping by and helping him with some patients tomorrow. Mrs. Gage already signed you on-board."

_Shoot me, now. _Ivy could hear Maui laughing on the other line, and pressed her thumb over the speaker so she could seethe in peace. He shooed her off to class without another word, leaving Ivy stiff and filled with retorts.

_"Guess that's a 'no' for tomorrow, then." _Maui teased and Ivy put the phone back up to her ear.

"Shut up," was all Ivy replied. She could not believe the nerve of her teacher. Sure, she was down a few credits due to her move, but that was none of her teacher's damned business. There was still three months of the course left!

_"Just promise me you won't go to First Beach without me, hoahânau."_

Glaring through the phone, Ivy scoffed at her cousin. "That's if I don't ship you off to Europe first, brat." Ivy slammed the 'off' button, and shoved her phone into her jean's pocket. Even though Maui knew she was only joking, Ivy couldn't help but love the sound of the idea.

…

By the time Ivy finished her test and got home, it was past two- o'clock. Maui would be home at three, and she wanted some peace and quiet before she had to become 'responsible guardian'. When she got into the house, the place was too quiet. To the left was the kitchen, so she turned the lights on and threw some freezer-burnt mac and cheese into the oven before heading across the hall into the living room.

Just as she plugged her phone into the stereo, a sleek, furry black cat jumped onto the mantle and headed towards her. "Ugh, stay away from me you stupid cat!" Ivy turned on some music and headed straight down the hall to her room. That cat of Maui's made Ivy want to scream. Not only did she hate cats, but this one specially sought out to make Ivy's life a living hell.

The music still thumped and sounded from down the hall. Eyeing around at the mess of stacked boxes and items distributed across the floor, the only thing that wasn't still packed up was her double bed lounging in the corner of the room. With a sigh, Ivy opened the window and threw the first box she found on her bed. Inside was a bunch of hangers. _I guess that's a good place to start. _

An hour later, with all her clothes hung up and empty boxes destroyed around the room, she only had her personal items to unpack. Books, her docking station, posters and her little things were left.

When the front door slammed shut, Ivy left her room to approach the night. Maui screeched in horror, and Ivy watched as she picked up her black monster and cradled him in her small arms. "Punahele_, _did the big scary mammoth not feed you?"

Ivy rolled her eyes, heading into the kitchen to take the macaroni out of the oven. A little over-cooked; the pasta was still stale and freezer-fried. But she served it anyways. Ivy was always a horrible cook. She usually stuck with cereal and bagels for most meals.

Maui set a spot on the table for Punahele to feast, before digging into her meal. Maui looked a lot like her cousin, with long, wavy blonde hair and tan skin with startling blue eyes. However, the three-year difference made Maui still lanky and undeveloped. At 17, she was still as flat as a board. It gave her a nicer, more toned body than Ivy, but she was lacking the curves that Ivy had grown into. Ivy, on the other hand, had more meat on her bones and only the slight tones that developed with her surfing and beach addiction.

"So, chica," Ivy started, wanting to break the silence between them. They always got along easy, and conversation came naturally. But tonight there was a stiff stress in the air. "What's bothering you?"

Maui shrugged her slim shoulders, tossing her food around her plate. "Nothing really. Just some stupid kids at school."

Ivy gave Maui a more comforting look, and the younger girl seemed to sense it as she looked up to acknowledge it. With a sigh, Maui spilt, "There's this new teacher at school named Mrs. Cullen. Her adoptive daughter came to visit the class with her, and some stupid kid let it spill that my parents shipped me off here so they could live in Europe themselves."

"Don't let them get to you. You have supportive friends here, and just because your parents wanted some time to be young before they grew up does _not _mean they didn't want you." Maui gave her head a little nod, and Ivy settled back in her seat, satisfied. "Plus, you will always have me."

"I know,_ Pilialoha_."

"But don't think that excuses you from dishes, chica." Maui gave Ivy a grimace.

...

_Hoahânau _- What Maui calls Ivy in their phone conversation. Hawaiian for 'cousin'.

_Punahele _- Maui's cat's name. Hawaiian for 'favorite'.

_Pilialoha - _What Maui calls Ivy during their talk in the kitche. Hawaiian for 'close friend'.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Ivy**

The rain in La Push was definitely different than back home. Unlike California, Washington was checked in for a night of thunder and hail. And unfortunate for Ivy, she had to drive through it all in Maui's tiny buggy. To say she was bummed was an understatement.

The radio crackled and protested through the soggy weather, no matter how much Ivy tried to make it work. With an angry growl, she checked her phone. No service. But a missed call from Maui from just after she left the house. Through the wind and the pounding rain, she wasn't surprised she missed the vibrating.

_I shouldn't have left Maui home alone; she's not used to rain like this. Ugh, why am I so stupid? Hawaii doesn't get thunder storms like this… Maui's probably spending her Saturday hiding under her bed with that stupid rat of hers. _

Ivy was ready to turn back and head to Forks when she caught sight of the La Push Vet. The sign was faded and colors were running off of it like a waterfall. Whoever recently painted it would not be happy. Pulling into the parking lot, Ivy got ready for a fast job so she could get home and be with her cousin.

Running through the harsh rain, she made it into the building with few drops on her scrubs. She gave a smile to the crowded patients in the waiting room, not really caring what brought them here today. All she wanted was to fix up their adorable little companions and get on her way.

The veterinarian, an old, native man with dark eyes and distressed brown hair, looked stressed and swamped. This day just looked even bleaker. When he saw the blonde pushing her way through the crowd of dark folks of the reserve, he heart leaped in joy.

"Thank god. You must be Ivy McKinley." The vet said. Even though they had met one time before, they never had formal introductions. "I'm Dr. Littlesea."

"Pleasure," Ivy mumbled over the upset yells that came from the queue.

The vet took a cage from the next person in line that held an upset feline. It hissed and growled, which made Ivy cringed. Did she mention how much she hated cats? "If you can do the paperwork, that'd be very helpful."

Ivy just nodded, watching the vet take the owner and her unhappy camper into the examination room. Paper Ivy could deal with. Scared felines with claws? Not so much. At least the paper didn't hit back.

Once she was behind the counter, she took a quick layout. The folders were stacked on shelves behind her in alphabetical order. The photocopier was to her left and the computer to her right. New patient forms were in the first drawer and the only pens that were available were the two on the desk. Okay, she could work with this.

Looking up at the next person in line, a young lady with tan skin and long dark hair, sporting a scar on the left side of her face, Ivy smiled. "Name?"

"Emily Uley," she replied sweetly, looking calm and patient. Ivy sighed in relief. If only the others were as collected as Emily Uley. The lady put her kennel on the counter, and Ivy could make out a cute little fluffy pooch inside.

As Ivy searched her name on the computer's database, she smiled at the dog. "Samoyeds are my favorite," Ivy said with a kind tone. "I've always wanted one. They are the only dog I find as cute full-grown as they are as a puppy." Ivy smiled as she saw the information had loaded and started transferring it onto the patient forms.

Emily Uley laughed, nodding her head. She signed the papers the Ivy handed over, confirming all the information about her little pup, Bear, was correct. "It's not actually mine. It's my niece's." She gave the papers back to Ivy, who read everything over once more. "A sort of… agreement present."

"Aah," Ivy said, "a bribe."

"You could say that," Emily laughed. Just then, a big, towering man walked up to Emily Young and wrapped an arm around her waist. She gave him a loving smile, which he returned. At his side was a small little girl with her dark hair in pigtails.

"And what is wrong with Bear today?" Ivy asked, looking specifically at the little girl. She looked like she had been crying, but the ice cream in her hand seemed to be distracting.

"He has a bad tummy," She replied, and Ivy gave a smile to the little girl.

"Well, you know what, chica?" Ivy said in a cooing voice once she filled that out on the paper. "We can have Bear better in no time for you, young lady."

She gave Ivy a big smile, and Ivy headed to the photocopier to copy the sheets. Dr. Littlesea came out of the office and put the little girl on his hip, causing her to squeal and giggle. Emily Uley gave him a smile, while the man nodded in greeting to the doctor.

"What do we have here today, Claire?" The doctor asked, taking the papers Ivy handed to him. "Oh no, does Bear have a tummy-ache?" Once Clair nodded, he continued. "I think we need to make him poop, what do you think?"

"That's gross, Uncle." The little girl, Claire, wrinkled her nose in disgust. As they moved into the examination room, Ivy put the copy of papers into the Uley's folder. Maybe the job could be something she picked up for a little while.

…

After hours of talking and filing, Ivy was ready to go home. Thankfully, all the patients had been through and it was past 5pm, closing time. As Dr. Littlesea emerged with his last client, he walked her out the door and flipped the sign to "closed".

He turned to Ivy. "Ms. McKinley, how would you like to have a job here at La Push Vet as my assistant?"

Earlier, she would have shoved a shoe up his ass and yelled about how he hadn't even gone to post-secondary school. But for some reason, she felt this place would do good things for her. She felt drawn to it. "I would love that."

The elder man gave her a smile and nodded. "Great. If you could just finish sorting the files, I'll write up your report for Mrs. Gage."

"Of course," Ivy muttered, watching him retreat into the back. She took the remaining files and walked up and down the rows of shelves.

_Carlson there, Elderwin here. Haughton before Higher, Uley just before Ulkins._

She was almost finished when she heard the bell ring above the door, signaling a costumer. Ivy didn't turn around as she counted out the letters from _Lem _to _Lur_. "We're closed."

"Where's my dad?" Looking up, she saw a teenager with dark hair and dark eyes. He resembled the doctor slightly, but with a bigger frame and more defined features. The boy would look anywhere but at Ivy; scared, anxious.

Not taking her eyes away from the frightened boy, Ivy called, "Dr. Littlesea," probably more uneasy than she should have.

She heard him run out of his office, "Ivy, what's wrong?" but stopped when he saw his son standing at the entrance. Dr. Littlesea handed over Ivy's credit slip and followed his son out the door. "I suggest you head straight home, Miss. McKinley."

With a stiff nod, Ivy packed up her stuff and hurried out the exit. She didn't stop to acknowledge the group of half-naked native boys standing around outside uneasily, even though they were getting drenched in the rain. Ivy just kept her head down and did what Dr. Littlesea said; headed straight home.


End file.
